User talk:Mirra2004
Hi Mirra, to answer your question on the blog, this is where you'll see the answers (replies) from other editors - your very own talk page. When you receive a new message, towards the bottom of the right hand screen there will be a notification telling you you have a new message. Or at the top on the right hand corner of the website, there's a bell-like looking object that will notify you as well (usually with a little circle and a number in it). WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 03:11, September 21, 2015 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Sorry, But I Can't Do It. I'm Very Busy Right Now. Plus, The Tynix Transformation Is Not Yet Full. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Butterflix'' Magic!]] ♥ 06:07, September 21, 2015 (UTC) I '''SAID, I Can't Do It. Please Ask Someone Else. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Butterflix'' Magic!]] ♥ 06:34, September 21, 2015 (UTC) no, i do not actually. why do you ask? WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 07:16, September 21, 2015 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower For what? Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 13:47, September 21, 2015 (UTC) I can do a video with all the transformation's of Winx if you want, however i think i will need some time, by the way from where do you know my youtube channel?Criminalcaselover2 (talk) 15:04, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Yes, I have one: go here and subscribe to it: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC-ydVf2XcMIK-eEdkIN7rQw. Soaf (talk) 19:48, September 21, 2015 (UTC)Soaf Hey, im sorry i've tried to upload it but Rainbow Keeps blocking the video, you should better go ask ssomone who is a partner of RainbowCriminalcaselover2 (talk) 12:51, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Mirra, I not following on what you meant my your message on my talkpage, give me more details? Soaf (talk) 10:28, September 23, 2015 (UTC)Soaf Im sorry.. i can not do that, and please stop asking other people becuase it's really annoying.. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x6ClDEET1HA thats a video with all transformations of the Winx..Criminalcaselover2 (talk) 11:53, September 23, 2015 (UTC) ? So let me get this straight, you want this to be on my Youtube channel? First of all, I DO not want to get a strike or copyright deleted by Rainbow SRL. I will not do that project for you. Sorry and PLEASE Note that I have a busy life so I will respond to them as soon as possible. Soaf (talk) 19:51, September 23, 2015 (UTC)Soaf Nah, sorry. [[User:RoyallyBella|ღ '''Bells]] ］［Talk| | ］ 07:32, September 24, 2015 (UTC) What is your email? I send it to you over there once I am done. Soaf (talk) 10:29, September 24, 2015 (UTC)Soaf I don't have youtube. [[User:RoyallyBella|ღ Bells]] ］［Talk| | ］ 22:05, September 24, 2015 (UTC) I do have Youtube channel but I do not do videos. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 10:53, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Give me a few days, I have a busy life. Soaf (talk) 14:04, September 26, 2015 (UTC)Soaf No, You Don't. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx''Club]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Butterflix'' Magic!]] ♥ 06:52, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Give her time, she maybe doesn't know about it yet. Soaf (talk) 11:20, September 27, 2015 (UTC)Soaf Yes I do have a youtube account. I'm sorry for the late reply. I just came back from my trip and could edit and leave messages.You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! 09:09, September 28, 2015 Yes I do know how to upload videos. What is the name of your youtube channel You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! 12:47, September 28, 2015 (UTC) I already told you 2 times, i cant do it... please stop asking me.. you are, i've had enough already... WinxForever7000 (talk) 16:42, September 28, 2015 (UTC) After loging in, go to your YouTube Account Settings. At your left side there will be a few options. Select Overview and by your name click "Edit on Google+." This will take you to the place on Google+ to edit you name. The name you give your Google+ page will be the same as your YouTube channel. And if you want to change your profil pic then you have to change your email pic because your Youtube channel is linked to your email.You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! 09:06, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Step 1.png Step 2.png Step 3.png Ok I'll try but I think it will be blocked by Rainbow since I had done a transformation and it was blocked. How soon do you want the video? You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! 13:38, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Here, the video you asked for is done :- Harmonix Full Transformation. I did get a copy right claim though but no problem. You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! 14:48, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Hi. I compared my video with the one you gave me as anexampleand all the scenes are there and for the the song, I will change it soon.You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! 09:09, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. I might be able to do the video at 5:00 since I'm preparing for mu final exams.You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! 09:31, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Hi. My mom isn't allowing me to work on youtube cause I waste hours together. Anywase, I only saw Tecna's and Flora's differences in my video. I'll get to it as soon as possible. So sorry for the delay. You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! 09:21, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Hi Mirra2004. The video is reupdated like you asked :- Winx Club Harmonix Transformation New Scenes! . Hope your sister's glad. You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! 12:03, October 3, 2015 (UTC) I can't get any video with the links you provoded me with and my exams are from tomorrow so I'll be free only after next week. You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! 04:51, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Ok. I'll try to. You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! 13:06, October 5, 2015 (UTC) You can either make a video on windows movie maker and uploaded it on your youtube channel or on your youtube channel, in the video editor you can use creative commons videos, search the type of video you want and you can change its song or video or something like that. You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! 14:10, October 6, 2015 (UTC) I croped the video. I took another video with each winx having full transformations and added the part in the middle of mine. You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! 09:00, October 8, 2015 (UTC) I don't quite understand your request. what do you mean by'' how to crop the video with the pictures? '' You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! 10:28, October 9, 2015 (UTC) I don't quite understand your request. what do you mean by'' how to crop the video with the pictures? '' You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! 10:28, October 9, 2015 (UTC) If you want to crop your video on youtube then select the video you want from your destop. After selecting your file let it get uploaded and click publish. If you want to make any changes in the video then go to Advanced settings and change the licence to creative commons. Then go to video editor select the video and change what ever you want. Don't forget to name your video or the name will stay as ''My Edited Video. ''You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! 08:49, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Step 1 of adding videos.png Step 2 of adding videos.png Step 3 of adding videos..png Send me the link of your youtube channel. You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! 07:16, October 12, 2015 (UTC) So that I can directly help you on youtube.You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! 16:11, October 12, 2015 (UTC) We can directly discuss in the discussion area. Is this your channel WinxTynix 8000? This is my channel: Tabassum Fathima. You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! 08:56, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Ok go to your channel in the discussion area I have left a message.You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! 09:05, October 13, 2015 (UTC) You wanted to make a video right so that's the first step.You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! 09:32, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Yes Mirra2004 I know them and it'll be mostly concetrated on human rights and modern technologies for ex. Season 8 will reveal more things about the dynasties (royal families) of the Magic dimension, Hope you'll stay tuned for 1 and a half year. :-) ;-) Young wizard Acheron (talk) 10:53, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Because season 8 will be released as I wrote you in my previous message, hope you'll like next season because I know it'll be an interesting one, Enjoy.Young wizard Acheron (talk) 10:59, October 14, 2015 (UTC) You can download the videos through any of these: First image is on Internet. Second image is on Google Chrome Third image is on Real Player.You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! 11:01, October 15, 2015 (UTC) download sigh on the internet.png download sign on google crome.png the real player google.png No, I'm sorry. Young wizard Acheron (talk) 12:38, October 15, 2015 (UTC) How to check the file type You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! 08:29, October 25, 2015 (UTC) How to upload a file on the real player.You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! 12:32, October 26, 2015 (UTC)